ash and may forever
by sheldon0012
Summary: hello again and welcome to another fanfic im just doing freinds but later on i will start to do others this ones about ash and may and i hope you enjoy it again procrastonators tara
1. Chapter 1

Ash and May forever

It was Christmas and everyone was at misty's Christmas party and ash didn't get an invite (wankers) any way when ash went out to play in the snow he saw a girl (another one) but she didn't see ash stand there and ash asked her if she wanted to come inside to get warm.

-The girls pov-

Wow he's so cute but I can't not when I have no one I will feel guilty if I said yes but I will make him feel guilty so what should I do? I am always s cautious around new people especially boys

-Ash's pov-

She is so cute for once in your life be better than Pikachu if I can I can't believe I'm in love again lets hope she says no

-Continuing with the story-

"if you don't mind" cautiously said the girl

"Why the hell not" said ash gleefully

The girl moved towards ash's house with a cautious step

"Where is everyone" the girl said without hesitation

"at some lousy Christmas party"

"Is it just you here all alone?"

"I'm used to it" ash said as he invited her in to the house

She walked over to the sofa and sat down near the bright red open fire

"This is romantic" she said happily to ash as she was tormenting him with love

"What your name" ash called from the kitchen

"My name is…is may"

"May…nice name I can't wait until it is may do you know why" shouted ash almost deafing her

"Why?"

"I get cake because its my birthday" ash now really did blow out the windows when he said this

Wow and now he's telling me his birthday

"what your name"she asked over his exited voice

"mines…nurse joy"ash said smirking

"What?"She said whilst trying to stand up

"nah..not really mines ash" ash said scared incase if she was going to do a misty(follow him saying that he owed her a new bike)

"well…thanks ash i,l be going now see ya later"

"what the bloody hell happened here" asked ashs mom who just walked through the door

"erm…nothing"ash whispered slowly

"well nothings just lost you gta 5"shouted ashs mom

"nooooooooooooooooooo"yelled ash


	2. problems

chapter 2

problems

it was half a year later in kanto ash was on his way to the airport because an old freind was visiting kanto after training to be a pokemon doctor.

"hey,ash"shouted a fmiliar voice

"hi,brock how are you"asked ash

both ash and brock was walking onto the port

"ash"

"what"

"you know that every girl we meet you go out with"

"ye..er..no"

"any way theres a girl that got out of prison for bail now shes on the run she came in to kanto about a year ago and now no ones seen her since" brock explained

"whats her name" curiusley ash asked

"you know i think its ...erm...oh what was it now..ah thats it, its May"

"what"

"why"

"to protect the world from devistation, to unite aall peoples within our nation, to denounce the evil of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above, Jessie, James, team rocket blasts of at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight, Meowth thats right"team rocket chered but this time no sirens just them

oh wait here it is

"halt"the officer that looked exactly the same no matter where they go

"oh for crying out loud weve done nothing wrong to day"

"you havent but meowth has so hand him over or be arrested"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW MEOWTH"

meowth smiled sneerly

"there is a reason that i talk and i never told you so you all are under arrest for helping the former team rocket member May" meowth used fury swipe to get there pokeballs so the team are deffensless

"wait you mean may that was in my house when it was..im now shutting up"ash said out loud

"youre under arrest as well twerp"meowth shouted

"erm officer meowth you dont have permission to say that to the witness"shouted jenny

"well il confess that i didnt know that she escaped but she cost me GTA V so im going to make sure that shes going to has at least a 2 star wanted level" ash shouted loudly almost creating an earth quake


End file.
